Aging in mammals is universal, degenerative and appears unavoidable (Harman, Harman). However, well documented and study supported theories of aging, such as “The Free Radical Theory of Aging,” as well as the hypothesized purposes of sleep (Eidelman), suggest that the age-related degradation of our bodies accompanying the passage of time may be modifiable. When looking at causative/contributing factors of mammalian aging and solutions to same, it is reasonable to look for intrinsic processes that damage intracellular components that these may be dealt with (Wanagat).
In brief, the Mitochondrial Free Radical Theory of Aging (MFRTA) proposes that organisms age (degrade along the passage of time), because the macromolecules of the body's cells accumulate damage over time by Reactive Oxygen Species (ROS) also known as Free Radicals and the body's varying ability to deal with these (Siegfried). This is based on the observed association of the rate of aging subsequent to the generation of Free Radicals (ROS) and subsequent oxidative damage (Siegfried). These ROS may be accumulated exogenously, as well as endogenously formed by different processes inclusive of even normal cellular metabolism (Sohal).
ROS spontaneously oxidize and damage macro-molecules such as Proteins, Lipids, and Nucleic Acids (Halliwell). Organisms are said to be sustaining Oxidative Stress when a deleterious imbalance exist between ROS accumulation/generation and detoxification (neutralization) of these, contributing to impeded cellular repair (Sies). Such imbalance is implicated as leading to an increase in ROS mediated damage. Unfettered ROS damage may in turn contribute to the proliferation of additional ROS initiating a runaway process of potentially life threatening result (Gaté, Jaeschke).
This is consistent with the exponential loss of cellular integrity, gradual decline in tissue function and increased mortality that characterizes aging and is likely contributed to by chronic Free Radical damage (Turrens). The proliferation of Free Radicals in high cellular amount has been associated with several age dependent human conditions, including cancer, neuro-degeneration, diabetes, chronic inflammation, and cardiovascular disease (Turrens, Miccadei, Young). The hypothesis suggest that as age related physiologic decline progresses, a threshold is reached at which the level of Free Radical accumulation combined with maladaptive Free Radical generation begins to contribute to the very damage that biologically ROS dependent pathways were genetically intended to combat (Cadenas). Oxidative stress can therefore be said to be an imbalance between the production of and detoxification [neutralization] of Free Radicals (ROS) (Sies).
As with everything in the core sciences, the MFRTA is subject to study, debate and even refutation. It's true, recent findings suggest that the proliferation of ROS and their relationship to the aging process is significantly more complex than originally thought and that ROS may not be the primary or initial cause of aging. However, it's also true that there is an observed and striking correlation of observed aging in human and co-incidental ROS proliferation and ROS-dependent alterations of cellular constituents (Cadenas, Miccadei, Young, Wanagat).
Knowing that the final outcome of cellular fate (survival or death) under oxidative stress is largely dependent upon the level of ROS exposure an organism is subject to (Ryter), therapeutic/preventative strategies should include manipulations of these factors using plan's of action such as pharmacological (prescription medication), nutritional (vitamins, minerals, anti-oxidants) and physiological (sleep and recovery). Because the accumulation of ROS is implicated in excessive or premature cell death, contributing to degenerative conditions, aging and even death of the organism (Ryter), the use of “Anti-Oxidant” strategies has been established for decades (Martin, Kruger).
Procuring exogenous anti-oxidants for purposes elucidated above, may involve the use of both supplementation (Venditti, Ghone, Greco) as well as prolonged physical conductive contact with sources of naturally occurring ROS scavengers (free electrons) (Chevalier, Ghaly, Oschman, Oschman, Sokal). These naturally occurring ROS scavengers can be made available for utilization to humans in the form of free electrons generated by the Earth (Chevalier, Oschman, Oschman), its atmosphere or another electrically negative source. For purposes of neutralizing ROS, these free electrons can then subsequently be applied across the gradient of semi-conductive human tissue (Szent-Gyorgyi, Applewhite, Oschman, Chevalier) via concurrent conductive contact with an electrical ground through a stimulus-responsive textile (Applewhite).
As humans continue to live longer and longer, an artifact of increased age is our body's immune system function becomes profoundly affected by aging, while concurrent loads on personal immunity continually increase. It is well documented that immuno-competence declines with age; that is as people age, the immune system begins to lose some of its functions and cannot respond as quickly or efficiently to stimuli. Since the immune system interacts with every organ of the body, augmentation of immunity is desirable at every stage of life and therapeutic/preventative strategies should include manipulations of these factors using plan's of action such as pharmacological (prescription medication), nutritional (vitamins, minerals, anti-oxidants) and physiological (sleep and recovery).
Because the accumulation of pathogens is implicated in excessive or premature cell death, contributing to degenerative conditions, aging and even death of the organism, the use of modern “Anti-Microbial” strategies has been established for decades. Procuring exogenous anti-microbials for purposes elucidated above, may involve the use of both medications as well as prolonged exposure to certain silver-containing material possessing anti-microbial properties (Spadaro, Berger, Berger) embedded in a stimulus-responsive textile (Becker, Simoncic, Hong). Due to its anti-bacterial properties, textiles containing silver have been introduced to the market in products such as SmartSilver by NanoHorizons, ALGIDEX, and X-STATIC. Silver also beneficially provides anti-odor protection among other traits. Silver has been shown to damage the cell membrane of bacterium leading to necrosis of bacterium cells, attenuating bacteria propagation and killing pathogenic bacteria (Jain, Harshita). Silver bacteria inhibitors have advantages of low toxicity and prolonged bacteria inhibition effect. As silver is a highly conductive metal electrically, this stimulus-responsive textile also serves as the base for the transport of free electrons from electric ground to the person.
Increased levels of oxygen in the body have been shown to aid in pain relief (Kiralp), promote faster healing (Beasley), improve sleep quality (Chowdhuri), heighten strength and athletic performance (S. Elliott), as well as increased comfort and overall well being. Since oxygen affects every part of the body, optimizing oxygen procurement via augmentation of respiration is desirable at every stage of life and therapeutic/preventative strategies should include manipulations of these factors using plan's of action such as pharmacological (prescription medication), nutritional (vitamins, minerals, anti-oxidants) and physiological (sleep and recovery). Obtaining oxygen for purposes elucidated above, may involve the use of not only normal respiration but also that of stimulus-responsive textile's ability in harnessing the ambient electromagnetic radiation emitted by human bodies (Fatma), enhancing peripheral blood flow to trans-cutaneous human tissue (Yu) and thereby, increasing oxygen profusion to the body, allowing for the supplementation of the above benefits such as enhanced wound repair (Yoyokawa).
Accordingly, as we continuously age, there exist a need for a personal cellular tissue repair, recovery, and regeneration enhancement system which assists the body in neutralizing ROS, increases oxygen levels to the skin and tissues and adversely affecting microbial cellular metabolism, inhibiting the growth of bacteria and fungi. Such a personal cellular tissue repair, recovery and regeneration enhancement system should be capable of being used while sleeping, during prolonged periods of sitting as well as being available generally to, as well as particular targeted areas of the body. There are numerous shortcomings, disadvantages and dangers to prior art as related to the pharmacological attenuation and pathogens and nutritional attenuation of ROS. In addition, there exist significant disadvantages of prior art as relating to increased oxygen availability to the skin and tissues (hyperbaric chambers/infrared sauna), such as expense barriers and the cumbersome nature of prior art's structures. In addition, there exist no prior art employing the potential synergistic and complementary nature of the aforementioned system in a singular and comprehensive system. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides related ancillary advantages.